villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fai Suan
Fai Suan is one of the eleven main antagonists in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. He appears in the game's first chapter level "The Tale of the Mystically Awesome Coin". Biography Fai Suan was the adviser of the Emperor. However, he yearned to possess his ruler's mystical green coin, which was said to hold the power to change one's fate. He eventually steals it and flies to a remote area, leaving a dangerous path behind him. The Emperor enlists the Dragon Warrior's help in regaining possession of the coin, and he triumphantly succeeded in tracking down Fai Suan after having a battle through a forest teeming with a desperate group of greedy bandits. After a brief battle, Fai Suan was defeated and the coin regained. However, he escaped. Later, Po absentmindedly spends the coin on dumplings when a cloaked figure unexpectedly passed by with a dumpling cart. He did not realize that the vendor was actually Fai Suan in disguise. His present whereabouts are unknown. Personality Despite having the cunning that usually befits the emperor's adviser, Fai Suan is very wicked, ruthless and manipulative. In the game, Po describes him as creepy and mysterious. He is also fond for garlic, which gives him halitosis that comes of great use in battle. Fighting Style Fai Suan is capable of using the kind of mystical energy to fight, including the ability to use teleportation and breathe fire. The fire resembles a purple smoke, that he was known to belch after eating garlic. It may also be identical, and he eats garlic to succeed in achieving these magical powers, which would explain why he periodically stops to eat some. The moves that he uses involve summoning a purple fire. Relationships The Emperor Fai Suan had full trust in the Emperor for a little while before stealing the Mystic Coin from the Emperor. Afterwards, the Emperor had Fai Suan put in prison for a treacherous action before Fai Suan escapes. Po When they meet, Fai Suan had a strong dislike for Po in and during their fight. Before he was eventually put in prison by the Emperor, he was defeated. Clothing Fai Suan wears a long blue robe with silver metal pads on his shoulders and around his torso, and a purple garlic clove belt on which he carries his supply of dumplings. He also appears to wear gold earrings. He also wears a black hat. He also wears a gray hood in his disguise as a dumpling vendor. Gallery Po's battle with Fai Suan.png|Po's battle with Fai Suan. Fai Suan disguised as a noodle vendor.png|Fai Suan disguised as a noodle vendor. Monkey after defeating Fai Suan.png|Monkey after defeating Fai Suan. Navigation Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Wealthy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Elderly Category:Omniscient Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Oppressors Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Force of Nature Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Servant of Hero Category:Cheater Category:Outcast Category:Opportunists Category:Thief